Mercenary
You're a ragtag hired gun; you've been hired by a corporation to deal with one of their most influential and well funded corporate opponents: NanoTrasen. Together with your team you're going to help your hirer's company return to the top of the stock market and make sure NanoTrasen falls to the bottom. A team of highly trained and deadly mercenaries has been hired to head out to the NSS Exodus and ensure the share holders re-consider their views on the almighty NanoTrasen. Luckily the mercenaries have access to a wide range of tools to assist them on their mission. Ranging from a simple revolver to the advanced energy crossbow you have the tools to get the job done. Mission Preparation Congratulations you've been chosen to fill this antagonistic role. Now the first thing you should do before launching your inevitable attack on the station is to sit down with your fellow gunmen. Discuss and create a plan for your team to follow. There's no set leader of your team but you may find someone quickly take control of the situation which is perfectly okay, provided they're sensible about it. The Nuclear Code You may notice on the table of the room in which you wake up is a sheet of paper with a code written on it, this is the nuclear code - a code used to activate a nuclear device alongside a Nuclear Authentication Disk. This is typically your fall back plan should Plan A fail. Suiting Up Now before you run nilly willy into the station, you'll discover and armoury full of EVA gear and weapons, as well as a Radio Uplink for special items. You'll definitely want to pick the most fashionable suit and preferably a weapon too. It's also recommended to discuss what you will use the radio uplink for as it comes with a finite amount of crystals. If you're one of those folk who typically tend to lose things it might be a good idea to just move the armoury contents onto the shuttle should you need a spare as you won't be coming back once you leave. Selecting Your Gear Depending on your plan, your selection of gear may vary. Typically you'll want to take a standard issue Machine gun. This firearm has a high rate of fire, can be used to take multiple hostages at once (Through antag wizardry) and is generally lethal. Not the best weapon for hostage taking as it tends to cause internal bleeding and leave shrapnel behind which can be quite pesky to deal with, also these eat through bullets like engineering does metal so use it sparingly.. You'll also notice you also have access to two Ion Rifles, a weapon which has the ability to disable electronical devices. Especially effective against Cyborgs and crew with prosthetic limbs and organs. One final standard weapon you'll find is an energy gun, a double edged sword - Stun mode which incapacitates and Lethal which is self explanatory. However these require frequent charging and have limited shots. Radio Uplink The radio uplink is a remote item teleportation device, you'll find it on the armoury floor. It can be used to summon various items out in the field which will aid you in your plan.However they run via tele-crystals and have a finite amount, forty to be exact. Recommended purchases: * Electromagnetic Card (Emag), allows access to all restricted areas and multiple ID locked terminals. * Plastic Explosive (C4), very useful for gaining access to anywhere when subtlety is not needed. * Agent ID, allows you to set your character's name to anything and job to anything. Useful for impersonating officials, also can copy access from other IDs You may also consider other items like the Teleporter circuit board allowing quick and easy access to the stations many restricted area's. Traveling So, you're all geared up, have a plan and are raring to go? Then go ahead and board your shuttle and close the airlock behind you. Once aboard use the shuttle control panel in the cockpit to move to the Exodus. You'll also note a cloaking device button, if disabled the station will receive a warning about an unknown ship heading their way which may make life difficult for you. There are various positions to move the shuttle at the Exodus, ranging from the Telecommunications satellite and the mining asteroid to different holdings around the station. Communicating Your headsets have an additional channel added to communicate with your fellow teammates access it by using ':t' in your message. This channel is private to your team only thus confidential. Useful information All fellow mercenaries have a large S'' next to their player ingame, so try and avoid shooting them by mistake especially while in disguise. Nuclear Sabotage Did your plan fail? Have all fellow agents been killed? or have you just met flatout unbeatable forces? Then time to use Plan B. It's time to activate the stations Self Destruct Device, or Nuke for short. To use it you're going to need a few things. Remember the nuclear authentication I mentioned earlier? This one: , it's typically stored by the Captain somewhere. Luckily you have a pinpointer device from the armoury to help you locate it should the captain become indisposed. Simply click on the pinpointer to activate it then follow the arrow on its screen to find the disk. Also the nuclear code from earlier comes into play now, so if you forgot it or lost it then stop reading now and sit in the corner and feel ashamed, if not read on. Now that you have the disk, return to your shuttle and grab the Nuclear Device located in the compartment at the very aft of the ship. Keep in mind that the nuclear code you received at the start of the round will '''only work with this nuke' and will not work with the station's nuke or any others. Bomb Initiation Club Once you've found an appealing place for your nuke, you'll need to properly set it up, simply follow this handy and simple guide to activating a nuclear device: * Right click the device to open it's control panel. * Make it deployable. * Click it with your open hand. * Place the Nuke disk into the slot. * Punch in the nuke code, hit enter. * Set the time. * Set it to Armed. * Disengage the anchor. * Have it timing as you run off with the thing (if you die it will still go off). * Place the nuke anywhere you want on the station. * Anchor it. * Take the Nuke Disk out. * Either Guard the disk, space the disk, or something to throw off the crew's pin pointer. * Get back to your shuttle. * If any other nuke agents are alive, give them a moment to get to the shuttle. * Once you and your buddies are loaded in the shuttle, get out of there. IMPORTANT: In order to destroy the station, the nuclear device has to actually be onboard the station somewhere or the vacuums of space will render your device powerless. The Solars or the Research Outpost do not count. Tips * Try and subvert the AI, it can easily give you away early game, making your life a hell of a lot harder. * Try and take hostages, security and command will be more willing to listen to your demands when you have leverage. * Don't be afraid to intimidate the crew a little, just don't wordlessly murder crew without any Roleplay as it's considered very bad form and may even lead to a ban. Category: Jobs Category:Game Modes Category:Guides